It was Zetta Awesome, Dairy!
by Roxius
Summary: The World Ends With You, TWEWY fic. A few random and short diary entries written by Sho Minamimoto. Takes place during weeks 1 and 2. Contains some Sho X Konishi, which is rather OOC in itsself. Also...slight spoilers for some parts of the game.


Dear Diary,

1 plus 1 is 2

3 plus 3 is 6

7 plus 7 is 14

2 plus 2 is 4

3 times 2 is 6

pi's first number is '3'

I am so goddamn zetta excited! I found out that that little factoring hectopascal of a Composer is hiding out in the RG (RealGround)! This is my chance to finally kill him and take over as ruler of Shibuya's UG (UnderGround). After all...the Composer's powers are severly weakened in the RG! I could kill him with a gun, dammit! CRUNCH! I'll add that snotty bastard to the heap! The heap...that I will make out of Shibuya!

WA HA HA HA HA66759330499JFEOI50-929-30hA HA HA HA HA!!

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm zetta bummed. Not only did I fail killing the Composer, but I got shot as well! I mean...seriously! What the factorial was up with that? I just couldn't believe it! I almost went and tried to beat up that Iron Maiden bitch Konishi to let off some steam, but she just kissed me on the nose and sent me to my room! I'm not a kid, goddammit!

Still...as much as I hate to admit it, she's the only one who seems to have my interests in mind. She wants me to become the Composer...but why? Oh, well. Not my problem. Anyway...I'm still not giving up, diary! I am gonna be zetta successful!

BELIEVE IT!

* * *

Dear Diary,

That big zetta whore Konishi hit on me again. I think she thinks that she's so goddamn sexy and irresistible that I can't help but unintentionally fall in love with her and promise her to be second-in-command of my Taboo Noise nation once I become the new Composer...

...and she was zetta right. Okay, not completely. I just don't her as much as I hate everyone else I've come across so far since becoming a Reaper Officer. That's all...really, diary, that's all...

...but she did show me her boobs...SOH CAH TOA!

* * *

Dear Diary,

I've learned that Yodai Higashizawa, this week's Game Master, has been defeated. Not much of a surprise, if you think about it. That guy was a zetta retard! All he ever did was make food refrences to about every single thing he talked about. I mean...how annoying is that? I'd definitely hate to be the kind of person who goes around making horrible puns about food or school subjects or something and acting all stuck-up all the time.

...You zetta know what I mean, diary? One yectogram one yectogram one yectogram...

* * *

Dear Diary,

I bet you wouldn't zetta believe what happened today. Seriously, it was the best! Not only did I get the job of 'Game Master' for week 2, but me and Konishi...we actually had sex! It was so zetta passionate and as delicious as pi! Sure, she shouted out Megumi and Uzuki's names a few times, and she said it was the worst bit of sex she'd ever had, but...

I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE, DIARY! BOOYAHXXXXX2-86674ASWE1LOL!!

* * *

Dear Diary,

I have learned of the ultimate way to make myself more than powerful enough to destroy the Composer. I shall turn myself...into a Taboo Noise. A good friend I have just met with has taught me the secret and forbidden art of transforming onself into a Noise. Although it means sacrificing my current body, my desires of becoming Composer...and pleasing Konishi...are too strong for me to not accept such a tempting plan.

Instead of issuing missions, I will begin the operation...the operation of Shibuya's doom! PLEASE EXCUSE MY DEAR AUNT SALLY! X equals 2!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Everything is in place. It is the final day, and I just need to play the final step in my plan. Konishi appeared before me in secret and we made out on top of one of my junk heaps. Sure, a metal rod got stuck up her ass, but it was zetta erotic in my opinion. She told me she'll make sure to meet up with me in the Shibuya River near the end of the next week. She' so cute and adorable when she takes off her glasses and smiles sweetly at me. It makes even the most amazing mathematical equation seem dull, zetta diary.

I told her I loved her, but she didn't respond. I think she was probably just too worried about me to say she loves me too, that adorable little integer. I kissed her a few more times on the lips, diary, and she tasted like strawberries. I'll never forget that little smirk she had on her face before leaving me to take care of business. I almost lost my composure for a moment, to be honest, diary. I'm definitely gonna make her my queen when I become Composer.

For now, however, I seem to have company, here on the top floor of Pork City. The only two players left in this week; Neku...and Joshua, the current Composer.

Diary...I'm really zetta excited...


End file.
